Greenhorn
by Illusions of Dreaming
Summary: "Gil! I don't think you understand the situation here." Footsteps were approaching. A corner of his make-shift barrier blew off. "My shelter's being blown to bits, Morgarath's men are flooding in and I'm running low on ammo!" Oneshot. AU.


**A/N:** Hello all! I'm back in the RA fandom this time with another oneshot! I did get some positive feedback on my previous AU oneshot so I decided I might as well try again! AUs are pretty rare in this fandom so I might as well be one of the firsts to leap head first into this thing xDD who knows, it might just well explode in my face.

I hope you'll enjoy this little oneshot from me C; it's been swirling in my mind for _months_~

* * *

**Illusions of Dreaming proudly presents:**

_Greenhorn_

The earpiece buzzed by his ear - the static crackling, eerily out of place in the chaos happening around him.

"What's the situation?" his voice cracked in effort to be heard over the sounds of gunshots and shattering cement as the agent ducked sideways and sent a round of return bullets back at his enemies.

He rolled and crouched behind a couch just as several rounds were pounded into the ground where a moment had been his body.

"You're nearly there-"

"Define," Horace growled as his fingers went through the instinctive motions of reloading and cocking his gun within a few seconds. "Nearly there."

"Just hang in there! Just one more hallway and you'll-"

"Gil! I don't think you understand the situation here." Footsteps were approaching. A corner of his make-shift barrier blew off. "My shelter's being blown to bits, Morgarath's men are flooding in and I'm running low on ammo!"

There was a pause. "Stall anyways."

"GILAN!" His comrade's name became a battle cry as Horace stood from his hiding spot, startling his enemies. He wasted no time, weapons aimed and triggers pulled without excess thinking. His anger and irritation fuelled him as he shot down his enemies, accurately and without miss. Even before the bodies hit the ground, Horace was on the move again.

"Relax Horace, backups are arriving."

"I swear Gilan," The windows beside him exploded and he ducked, avoiding the spray of glass; never slowing down. "if I hear you say 'relax' just one more time..."

Gilan chuckled dryly. "Look, backups will need some time before they reach you, the best we can offer right now is a sniper posted on the opposite building to help clear up your path."

"I'll take what I get, just get them firing already!"

Horace gritted his teeth, his head ringing with the noises exploding all around him. His arms seared with itching pain and blood was messing with his grip on his guns. Voices approaching, footsteps growing louder. Someone appeared in his peripheral vision and his wrist snapped up - _BAM!_ - a body dropped and he paid no mind as he leaped over the obstacle.

He highly doubted a single sniper would make any difference to his situation - after all, snipers tend to take longer to aim and fire again after one shot because of the distance. But anything that would stall his death was welcomed - he was just so close, the doors of the meeting room was just at the end of the hallway…

A door by the side exploded outwards and Horace was knocked off his feet from surprise, sent skidding to the other side as he collided with the large window panes. Half a dozen more of Morgarath's men filed out and Horace felt his heart drop to his feet.

_It's over._

The windows behind him exploded violently and he reacted on instinct, curling up and rolling to avoid the worst of the glass and debris. When he got up, he was surprised to find his enemies' numbers diminished. One single bullet had felled several men at once and stunned the others from the act. He moved instantly, hand whipping up as he emptied the last round in his guns and cleared the path to his destination. The now empty weapons clattered to the ground, splashing into growing puddles of red.

For a moment his harsh breathing was all he heard echoing down the hallway, before he slowly turned his gaze towards the shattered windows.

"How many snipers did you have posted on the opposite building?" The static crackled horribly by his ear but the agent was focused on trying to pinpoint signs of his mysterious sniping allies.

"One." Gilan confirmed after a moment.

Horace felt his eyebrows raise skeptically, "This one sniper took out…" his boot nudged the limp body in front of him, "..three guards in one shot."

Gilan's amused chuckles were distorted over the earpiece as Horace bent down towards the bodies on the floor. "We've got the best on the team." Came his comrade's smug reply.

Horace snorted and rolled his eyes, still not convinced of the existence of a super sniper - the only person he could think of capable of pulling a shot like this was the legendary agent, and everyone knew the legendary was known as a legend because he's not real.

"He just got lucky." he muttered as he unhooked a handgun from his victim's belt and checked its ammunition - full.

Gilan's chuckles crackled through his earpiece. "Perhaps this is what they call beginner's luck," There was the faint sound of papers being flipped before his comrade's voice filtered through again, "apparently this is his first time out."

A chill ran down Horace's spine as he processed Gilan's words. Shock and disbelief stunned the warrior for a moment before his voice cracked in a high pitched, incredulous protest. "You sent a greenhorn as backup?"

For a moment he forgot his mission, he forgot the dangerous situation he was stuck in and only thought of wrangling a certain agent's neck. "You sent a greenhorn as backup?" he spluttered again - just in case his companion didn't get his stupefied tone the first time. "H-have you no consideration for my life after all? I could've died!"

"But you didn't." Gilan pointed out helpfully. "He did decrease your enemies by three in one shot."

Horace's teeth gnashed together, "Like I said," he gritted out slowly, "he just got lucky."

He could imagine his companion shrugging his shoulders here, "Lucky or not, you're stuck with him until the real backups arrive. Sorry." the agent said without sounding one bit remorseful at all.

Horace breathed slowly through his nose, trying very hard to control his temper. It was, he found, a losing battle. "Gilan, you're lucky you're behind a desk and not within my ten feet radius. I swear if I survive this, I'll kill you." Horace growled, "I'll kill you Gilan." The click of the gun's safety catch being pulled back echoed ominously down the silent hallway.

He could almost _hear_ Gilan's grin through his earpiece as his companion whistled nonchalantly, "I love you too Horace."

It made him wonder why he's constantly stuck with Gilan as a partner, seriously, the agent was hazardous to his life. Shaking his head, Horace readied his borrowed gun and began walking towards the doorway that led to Morgarath's office. His body ached and the smell of smoke and dust clogged his sinuses, but he's almost there. Just one more room to clear and the world will be rid of one less evil and he will be free to strangle whomever he want in his own time.

"I'm not getting paid enough for this." the warrior sighed softly, his hand resting on the doorknob.

"Trust me, neither am I." Horace snorted and rolled his eyes at Gilan's comment.

"Careful in there Horace. Don't underestimate the man inside." his friend's voice grew serious, or as serious it can get through radio transmitters, and Horace smiled despite his previous irritation at his partner.

"I won't. But it's time to end this." He pulled down the handle and pushed the door open.

"…the sniper is always ready for you Horace." Gilan's voice crackled and died off as Horace stood, face to face, with the man he was assigned to bring to justice, dead or alive.

"Well, well. You've made quite a ruckus in your entry." The man was sitting in his armchair, fingers laced casually on his lap, an all too comfortable smile on his face.

Horace frowned, his chest tightening uncomfortably as he ignored the comment, his hand moving to point the gun at Morgarath's chest. "Game's over Morgarath. Come quietly and no harm will come to you."

Morgarath erupting in laughter was the last thing the agent expected, the chilling tone sent a slither of unease down his back as his grip tightened fractionally on the gun. "Game over?" Morgarath sneered, "I beg to differ."

Static exploded violently in his ear as Gilan's distorted warning came a second too late, "Horace! He's not alone!". White filled his vision as something hard made contact with his head.

He didn't feel his body hitting the ground. His vision was jarred, his senses dulled and all he could focus on was the ringing in his ears, the pain at the back of his head. Something clunked to the ground beside him and the agent faintly recognized the shape of a crowbar, flecked with spots of red. Morgarath's laughter rang painfully in his ears as he was held up by the arms by two men, his head lolled weakly towards his chest.

"You were too eager in your chase for the cat that you've neglected the rats, agent." His chin was tilted up and his vision swayed sickenings he was dragged to his feet.

"Y..ou b..astard." He managed to slur. Horace felt as if the back of his head had been crushed in, he could feel the wet warmth, dripping down his neck. The sound of static echoed dimly in his ears and he could faintly hear Gilan's anxious voice before his earpiece was ripped out and thrown to the ground.

His gun, discarded on the floor where he dropped it was picked up by Morgarath who appraised it in his hand. "Tsk, tsk, using my weapons produced by my firm against me now?" Without warning, the butt of the gun was smashed against the side of his head and sent him reeling against his opponents hold.

"It seems it's the end of the line for you boy." The corrupted corporate owner smirked as he forced the agent's head up. "Search him." the contemptuous command was directed towards the two men holding him up.

Hands probed his body in search of other weapons and turned up two knives tucked in his boots and a hand grenade. Pushed to his knees, he was held in place by firm hands on his shoulders in front of Morgarath. The hawk faced man's lips curled in a disparaging smile, dark eyes glinting maliciously, sunken in the pallor of his angled face. Horace suppressed a disgusted shudder as he met the fearsome man eye to eye unwilling to be intimidated.

"You should've left when you had the chance." Morgarath hissed, as he grabbed hold of brown hair, yanking his head up. "What did you hope to achieve, sneaking into one of Rain and Night's most secured building?"

Fingers pressed into his bleeding wound and Horace couldn't help the hoarse cry that slipped from his lips as pain flashed through his head. "What difference do you think one man can make?" Tears sprung to his eyes as the pressure against his wound increased, the hold against his shoulders barring him from distancing himself. Morgarath's words swam mockingly in his head and darkness teased the corners of his sight, slithering closer and closer with every passing, agonizing second.

"Such a pity," the vulture man smiled, his putrid breath fanning over the young adult's face as he leaned closer. "The nation's best, dies all alone on the field.."

He screamed as the pain at the back of his head suddenly increased tenfold, Morgarath's grin stretching wider as his nails dug mercilessly into his wound. "...by my hands."

The pain overwhelmed him and the darkness that had hesitated at the edges of his vision began to swarm in from the sides. Somehow, in between screaming from pain and losing consciousness, he saw the world flashing before his eyes.

The knife in Morgarath's hand. The pictures on the wall. The cold touch of steel against his neck. The bloodstained crowbar. The discarded earpiece on the floor.

_"…the sniper is always ready for you Horace."_

"I-I'm.." The pain disappeared momentarily as Morgarath released his painful grip, surprised that the agent managed to speak despite the pain.

"..not…alone." Horace managed, blood roaring in his ears, blue eyes finally focusing on the discarded earpiece on the floor.

He must be crazy thinking this would work. He must be crazy placing his trust, his life in the hands of a sniper still wet behind his ears. But damnit, Gilan trusted him. So will he.

"NOW!" he cried as loud as he could hoping the discarded earpiece could pick up his voice despite the distance. Morgarath seemed to understand what he was attempting, roared as he brought his hand down to deliver the ending blow.

The windows exploded outwards and the huge man was thrown aside from the force. Horace felt the grips on his shoulders slacken and immediately seeing his chance, he swept his leg across and knocked the two crooks to the ground. The environment swayed before his eyes and a wave of vertigo swept over him, but he forced himself to react. Picking up the knife nearby, he slit the throat of one and just as the other stood to tackle him, he angled the weapon and gutted the man.

Breathing harshly, he turned to where Morgarath laid, ready to end the battle.

But Morgarath's soul had left the world even before his body hit the ground, put down through a bullet straight through his temple.

x x x

Gilan's relieved face was not the sight he wanted to see when he awoke on the hospital bed.

"Go away." the soldier groaned, turning to the side in petty revenge.

"Aw come on Horace. I sat here all night fretting over your condition!" his partner chuckled, hand resting on his shoulder and tugging lightly.

"I said I would kill you if I survived Gilan." Horace reminded him, turning back to send a scathing glare at his tall friend. "You better run while I'm still incapacitated on a hospital bed."

Gilan only laughed, ruffling his brown hair in a brotherly way. "You love me too much to do that."

"Not after this." Horace promised, though his scowl softened despite his insisted grumpiness.

Gilan, sensing that his life was no longer in danger, smiled placing his hand over Horace's, his expression grew suddenly sullen. "Everyone was scared when we lost contact with one of our best agents. When all we heard were your screams of pain." The grip on his hand tightened fractionally and Horace's expression softened in understanding. "We kept trying to talk to you but they must've ripped your earpiece off." Gilan's grin grew wry.

Horace shook his head, his dry grin matching his partner's. "They weren't exactly hosting a tea party in there."

Gilan laughed, "Well I'm glad you came back in one piece partner. A little worse for wear, but alive nonetheless."

"Yeah, that's great, it'll be even better if you'd stop ruffling my hair." Horace grumbled lightly. His blue eyes suddenly brightened with curiosity as he turned to Gilan. "What happened to the newbie sniper?"

"Hmm, I don't know if I should take offence or not."

Horace jolted upright and regretted it almost instantly. A firm hand pushed aside the separating screens to reveal a young man with a mop of curly brown hair. The injured agent's eyes immediately shifted to his friend, who seemed to be enjoying a silent joke on his own.

"W-what?" He managed to babble and that was all his friend needed as he roared in laughter.

The newcomer shook his head with amusement before he reached out and offered his hand to Horace. "Will Treaty, your," he coughed lightly, "_newbie_ sniper."

Stunned, the young man could only take the hand and shake it, his mouth snapping shut as he tried to process his current situation. "But aren't you a bit…" His eyes took in the short, wiry stature of the young man. "..too young to be in the special task force?"

At the annoyed twitch in Will's face, Horace knew that was one too many words from his mouth. "You're but a year older than me." Will said dryly, brown eyes narrowing.

Horace swallowed, "Yes of course, I was just wondering." He muttered, retracting his hand cautiously.

Gilan who had finally recovered his breath was wiping at the tears in his eyes, "That's just like you to put your foot in your mouth Horace."

If Gilan noticed Horace's glare he didn't care much for he continued his annoying chuckling. Deciding ignoring his friend would be the better action for now, Horace turned to really look at Will Treaty. The young man was by no means, built with muscles but he had the shape of one capable to handle himself in a difficult situation. Strong arms and broad shouldered, he held the traits of a fine sniper. Cheeky brown eyes stared back at him with a hint of mischief swimming in its depths and the curly wisps of brown hair that framed his face gave him an almost harmless appearance. But Horace knew better now. The man was everything but harmless.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

At the question, the young man seemed to look a bit embarrassed as one hand reached absently to the back of his neck. "I was apprenticed under Halt."

His eyes widened like saucers as his jaw went slack with shock. "Y-you have trained under the legendary Halt? As in," he breathed slowly, "_the_ legendary Halt?" Disbelief and incredulity colored his tone as he leaned closer in his excitement. Until then, the legend had always been but a _legend_, a myth. But here, this young man claims to not only have seen, but also _trained_ under the legend's careful watch.

"Oh he's quite real, alright." Will said wryly, crossing his arms across his chest. "Gil can verify that," the sniper tilted his head towards the taller male, "He was Halt's former apprentice before me."

He didn't think it was possible for his eyes widened further, but they did. "WHAT?"

Gilan shrugged casually, checking his nails for invisible lint or dirt and smartly avoiding his gaze. "He was quite the harsh mentor." the agent agreed offhandedly.

Horace was ready to leap off his bed that instant and shake Gilan by the collar. "Why didn't you tell me- No, why aren't you doing missions instead?"

Gilan gave him a strange look, "Why would I risk my life on the battlefield when I can sit comfortably and safely behind tables?" he chuckled as if it's the most obvious thing on Araluen.

Horace groaned as a migraine he knew was unrelated to his head injury, bloomed in his temple. "I'm going to kill you Gilan."

"Now where have I heard that before?" Gilan chuckled as he stood up, pushing him lightly back on his bed. "I think that's enough excitement for the day, anymore and you'll pop a vein."

Rolling his eyes, he allowed himself to be lowered back onto his bed as a wave of exhaustion washed over him. His eyes turned slowly to the sniper, meeting the curious gaze of the young man and slowly his hand stretched out as he smiled.

"Welcome to the team Will Treaty."

The young man smiled and the grip he returned was firm, strong.

"Call me Will."

_END_

* * *

Well, well what do you think?

A spy/agent AU theme in the modern world. I think it'd work C; I wanted to test the waters with this oneshot and well, _if_ it's accepted by the general public perhaps that means there's a chance for a modern spy chapter FF from me in the future? xDD

I'd love to hear your opinions everyone C;

Thanks for reading!

~IOD


End file.
